Ra'zac
The Ra’zac, or Lethrblaka when full-grown, were cruel and vile servants of Galbatorix. They were used by him to investigate any rumors of Dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. Description The Ra'zac were beetle-like creatures, with tight, gray-black skin, sharp beaks, and huge, corded muscles. They had barbed, purple tongues and huge, lidless eyes the size of a fist, with no pupils or irises. When they became full grown and metamorphosized into Lethrblaka, their hind legs were strong enough to crush a boulder. They had many abilities, including the ability to see clearly even on a cloudy night, track scents like dogs, and jump higher and move quicker than any human. They had an evil breath which fogged the minds of their adversaries, though dwarves were somewhat resistant to it, and elves were immune to it altogether. Ra'zac also seem to drag out the letter S. The Ra'zac feared deep water because they couldn't swim, and they also disliked bright sunlight, but were otherwise nearly invincible. Life-cycle When a Ra'zac was born, it was referred to as a pupae. It developed a roughly human exoskeleton, allowing it to remain somewhat inconspicuous in the company of its favorite prey, humans. During the pupae stage, they wore black cloaks to help hide their true form. When the pupae had reached the age of twenty and reached its first full moon, it shed its exoskeleton and grew wings from the bulge on its back and emerged as a fully grown Lethrblaka, said to resemble a type of "monstrous dark dragon". The flying mounts used by the Ra'zac in the Inheritance trilogy were actually their parents, themselves Lethrblaka; Ra'zac gone through metamorphosis and turned into giant, bird-like creatures. The Lethrblaka reproduced oviparously, renewing the cycle of life. History It is unknown where the Ra'zac originated, but they were not native to Alagaësia. It is most likely they came from whatever place humans abandoned, and they may be the reason that the humans abandoned this place. For many years the creatures roamed wild, killing and devouring humans. The Dragon Riders agreed to put an end to it. During the bloody Ra'zac War, nearly the entire Ra'zac race was eliminated, exept for two Lethrblaka. Galbatorix discovered the Lethrblaka and their new Ra'zac and recruited them in exchange for their favorite food: human flesh. Role in Eragon fighting a Ra'zac]] The Ra'zac were sent to search for the dragon egg that had been teleported by Arya into the Spine. They burned Eragon's farm, and killed his uncle, Garrow, with Seithr oil. They were then tracked by Eragon to Helgrind, and were able to capture him. They were thwarted, however, by the arrival of Brom. Role in Eldest The Ra'zac returned to Carvahall, hunting Roran, who was wanted by the Empire. They threatened the villagers, most of whom rallied behind Roran and escaped to Surda. Unfortunately, the Ra'zac were able to kidnap Katrina and Sloan went willingly, and they took them to Helgrind. Role in Book Three The Ra'zac will return in book three. It is known that Eragon and Saphira will travel to Helgrind, where they are located. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Imperials es:Ra'zac